Untitled
by mz.sarJe
Summary: REVISED & UPDATED! He left her to go pursue his career, will they find each other in the future? BA. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**   
**By:** Sarah "mz.sarJe"  
**Pairing: **B/A and more later on  
**Summary: **He left her to go pursue his career, will they find each other in the future

**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everyone belongs to Joss.  
**Distribution:** If you want it, ask me first.

A/N: this is my first story, so please review, no flames please. Constructive criticism is welcome. I will eventually change the title, I couldn't think of anything at the moment, so if any ideas please review or email me!

Running as fast as her legs can take her, as her vision began to get blurry from the down pour of the rain, she ran on the oh-so familiar road which she had been walking through to get to his house every morning and afternoon for the past 2 years. _Don't leave. Please don't leave_ she chanted in her head. When she saw the house only a couple of yards down, she started running faster, if that was possible, considering the speed that she was already going. As she got to the front door she started knocking furiously, _open up, open up_ she thought. The door swung open and there stood Mrs. O'Connor.

"Caroline, is he still here? Did he leave?" Buffy asked.

Buffy Summers and her boyfriend Angel O'Connor had been dating for the past 2 years. Everyone knew that it was a match made in heaven. Everyday Buffy would stop by his house before she left for school and after school. Angel's mom, Caroline O'Connor, had considered Buffy like daughter, and Buffy had considered her as a second mother. Caroline just wouldn't accept Buffy calling her 'Mrs. O'Connor', so they both came to an agreement that Buffy was allowed to call anyone, in that household by their first name. Buffy and Angel had spent every waking moment together, until that fatal day, when Angel got the letter; everything just went downhill from then on.

"I'm sorry Buffy, he left 30 minutes ago" Caroline answered, watching Buffy's eyes start to brim with tears, and watched as one accidentally slipped out. Buffy turned around and took a deep breath, she was too late. Turning around and thanking Caroline, she walked down the stairs of the front porch and into the pouring rain. Getting even more wet, as her whole body went numb, she couldn't feel her tears falling as she started to walk back home. There was nothing else she can do. Just as she reached the end of the walkway, Caroline called out to her.

"Buffy! Hold on! I'll drive you to the airport; he doesn't leave for another 10 minutes!" Grabbing her coat and her keys they headed for the garage. Buffy's face lit up with hope and she quickly followed, wanting to get to the airport as soon as she can.

The car ride was spent in comfortable silence, yet the tension hung in the air like smoke. They had reached the airport a few minutes later. Buffy literally jumped out of the car and ran into the International Departure area of the airport with Caroline trying to catch up behind her. Buffy stopped before the gates and frantically looked around for the one she loved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Untitled**  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everyone belongs to Joss. Lyrics "Swans" by Unkle Bob.  
**Distribution:** If you want it, ask me first.

Buffy was too late; Angel's flight had just taken off. Buffy started to cry heavily on Caroline's shoulder. After Buffy collected herself, Caroline drove her home.

When she arrived home, she went straight upstairs and recollected the many memories she had with Angel over the years.

The next day Buffy called Angel at his dorm room, she had got the number from Caroline just a few hours ago, but the phone just rang, and rang and eventually went to his voicemail. A week had gone by and Buffy still couldn't get a hold of Angel. She thought that he had forgotten about her and went on with his life. Everybody had thought that Buffy and Angel were meant to be; but they were wrong. Their love story ended on that summer afternoon.

_Flashback  
August 18th _

_Walking up the front porch of the Summers' residence, with one hand in his pocket gripping the letter he had just received. Knocking on the door he could hear the shuffling of footsteps inside. The door swung open and a streak of blond ran into his arms and soft lips descended upon his. _

"_Hey" they both answered at the same time as they pulled away_

"_So, what do you want to tell me?" Buffy asked_

"_We should sit down for this" Angel stated _

"_Sure, let's go to my room" Angel nodded and followed Buffy up the stairs and into her room. When they entered Buffy sat on her bed cross-legged, and Angel sat on the edge facing her. _

"_So what is it?" Buffy asked impatient, taking a deep breath, Angel took the letter out of his pocket, which was slightly crumpled because of his grip. _

"_This" he answered _

"_Is that from a university?" Buffy asked _

"_Yeah" Angel answered _

"_What does it say? Did you get accepted?" _

"_Read it" Said Angel tossing the letter on the bed, he didn't mean to sound that harsh. He was just so frustrated._

"_Ok" Buffy answered a little uneasy because of his tone, "is everything ok?" she asked as she slowly picked up the crumpled envelope from the bed. _

"_Nothing. Just read it ok?" taking a deep breath, calming himself down_

"_Angel, I know you all too well, for you to have that face and tell me it's nothing. You don't have nothing face, you have something face." she informed him _

"_Just read it please" He sat on the bed and watched her open the envelope and began to read the letter. _

_To: Mr. Liam Angelus O'Connor, _

_We are glad to accept you into our school with a full scholarship._

Buffy had a look of utter awe on her face. Angel O'Connor, her boyfriend, just got the full scholarship! She knew he was dreaming about this ever since! Then the smile on her face disappeared as she read the rest of the letter.

_We are starting our courses this September. Please inform us if you do not accept our offer._

_We, the Faculty of University of London, would like to congratulate you on your scholarship!  
We apologize for the late notice and we look forward to seeing you! _

_The Faculty of University of London  
London, England _

"_London?! As in London,England?!" Buffy asked all she was thinking of was 'London England, London England'. _

"_Yeah" Angel answered _

"_I didn't know you applied for a university in LONDON, ENGLAND!" she asked feeling betrayed. "Why haven't you told me?" _

"_I didn't know I was going to get accepted." He answered truthfully, she didn't say anything. "Buffy? Are you ok?" he asked _

"_Am I ok?! I just found out that my boyfriend didn't even consider telling me that he applied for the University of London until now!" she yelled, outraged. _

"_How would I know I was going to get accepted? I just thought that I would give it a chance and apply for it! I think they'd accept me!" _

"_Yeah right! We both know that you are capable of getting accepted to any university you wanted! "_

"_That's not true!" _

"_Yes it is!" she argued. Silence dawned on them; both teens knew that it was true. Angel O'Connor was one of the intelligent students to attend Sunnydale High School and he is able to get into any university of his choice. _

"_Buffy, I came here to tell you about this. I thought that I could get support from the person I love."_

"_Are you accepting the scholarship?" she asked, he nodded._

"_Yes, I am." He watched as her eyes started to brim with tears; he took a step towards her, reaching out to comfort her. _

"_I-I can't do this right now, Angel" she answered, taking a step back. "I need time for this to sink in."_

"_Buffy I--" She put her hand up, stopping him. She needed time._

"_Time. Please. I-I need time." Turning away _

"_Alright" He whispered. Turning, he picked up his letter from the bed and started for the door._

"_Angel?" she whispered. Quickly turning around, Angel looked at her form turned away from him. _

"_Yes?" _

"_How long do I have before you… leave?" _

"_25th of August. Seven days." She nodded. Angel walked out the door. _

_End of flashback_

Within the seven days Angel had left in Sunnydale before he left for England, Buffy had ignored him. She didn't answer the phone and declined all the invitations of going out with her friends. She never left the house; she just stayed in her room for the whole day, except to use the bathroom. s

Wiping the tears that were falling down her face, Buffy placed the contents of their relationship, in a box. Taking one last look at the items, she sighed and closed the lid. She was too late. She regretted the time she lost with Angel, she could have spent the last few days before he left with him.

Deciding whether she should burn the contents in the box or give it away, something inside her to told her to keep everything. She took the box and placed it at the very back of the top shelf in her closet. Covering the box with the other stuff that was also on the shelf, she closed the closet door and lay down on her bed. Turning the radio that was placed on her nightstand, she listened to the lyrics of the song that began to play…

By my side  
You'll never be.  
By my side  
You'll never be.  
'Cause I'm fake at the seams  
I'm lost in my dreams.  
I want you to know  
That I can't let you go.  
And you're never coming home again,  
And you're never coming home again.  
By my side  
You'll never be.  
By my side  
You'll never be.  
I wanted to tell you I'd changed.  
I wanted to tell you that things would be different this time.  
But I see you, you see me,  
Differently.  
I see you, you see me,  
Differently.  
You tell me that you love me but you never want to see me again

As soon as the song ended, Buffy had cried herself to sleep.

TBC!


	3. Chapter 3

**Untitled  
Disclaimer: **Not mine. Everyone belongs to Joss.  
**Distribution:** If you want it, ask me first.

**  
**The next day, Buffy woke up with someone knocking on her door. Telling who ever it was to come in.

"Hey Buffy!" Willow greeted, sitting on the bed

"Hi Willow" Buffy greeted back, sitting up

"I heard what happened" Willow said, Buffy just looked down "are you ok?" Willow took a seat, cross-legged, in-front of Buffy

Buffy looked up, holding back her tears for the hundredth time and said, "Yeah, I'm fine"

"Let me rephrase that, how are you feeling?"

"Right now, I'm just trying to keep from dying" Buffy stated, as her face contorted in pain

"Oh Buffy" Buffy leaned over into Willow's lap and started sobbing

"I can't breathe, Wil. I feel like I can't breathe."

"Just let it out, Buffy" Willow soothed rubbing Buffy's back.

Buffy Summers and Willow Rosenberg are the best of friends. When Buffy first moved to Sunnydale, Willow was the one to help Buffy find her way around the school; they both had hit it off and became friends right away. Willow had introduced Buffy to the "Scooby Gang" which included, Xander, his girlfriend Anya; Cordelia, and her boyfriend Doyle; Willow's boyfriend Oz; and Angel, whom Buffy found extremely gorgeous, and single! Also, Angel and Willow were cousins. After they had all got to know Buffy, the whole gang had become the best of friends.

The summer had ended which means school is going to start soon. The Scooby gang is anxious for the first day of University. Hearing Joyce Summers yell for Buffy to come down, she noticed that she was almost late for her first day of UC Sunnydale. Buffy took a quick shower and put on a pair of jeans and an oversized sweatshirt. Heading out the door and saying goodbye to her mother, she started walking to Cordelia's house, actually, Cordelia's mansion. When she got there the whole gang was already settled. They noticed that Buffy had arrived everyone went to go hug her and paid their sympathy. Soon, they were all headed for their first day of UC Sunnydale.

When they got there, they got their class schedules, books and dorm room numbers. The pairing for the dorms were: Buffy and Willow, Cordelia and Anya, Xander and Doyle, and Oz was sharing one with some guy named Ryan. The next day, they all moved in their dorm room, everyone was getting the hang of University.

As the weeks went by, Buffy was still trying to contact Angel, and every time she would call, another guy would answer who would go by the name of James McFuhller. He would answer the phone every time Buffy would call and always tried starting up a conversation. Buffy would always try to end the conversations and begged James to tell Angel to call her back as soon as possible.s

_Meanwhile at University of London_

"Hey James" Angel greeted as he came back from football practice and entered the dorm room he shared with his roommate.

"Angel" James would greet him back with the same tone as every other day.

"Any calls for me?" Angel asked

"uhh.. No" he answered back; Angel nodded solemnly and placed his football gear at the foot of his bed. Grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a gray t-shirt, Angel headed for the bathroom, which was located on the right side of the room.

Locking the door after him, Angel placed his belongings on the rack and leaned against the sink, recollecting his thoughts.

Buffy Summers had been on his mind ever since their fight in her room that summer. He hadn't "received" any phone calls from her, so he didn't bother calling her; he didn't want to interrupt her life by popping out of no where. Angel believed that she had moved on with her life and forgot about him. Mrs. O'Connor had informed Angel that Buffy had went over looking for him the day he left for England. _If she was looking for me that day, why hasn't she called yet? _He thought, _if she moved on, I won't barge into her life again. If she is happy, then I'm happy for her… Oh, stop kidding yourself Liam. You know you want to barge and pop out of know where! _He told himself, and he knew that he was right.

Sighing, he splashed his face with cold water to clear his thoughts, he changed into his clothes and exited the bathroom and went to lie down on his bed. Reaching under the pillow and turning around, so that he wasn't facing James, he stared at the picture that would forever be etched in his mind.

Placing the picture back under the pillow, Angel started to drift off to sleep.

TBC!


	4. Chapter 4

**Untitled**   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine! So don't sue! It belongs to Joss and people.  
**Distribution:** you want it? Take it, just ask first please.  
**Pairings: **B/A, W/O, C/D, Wes/F, F/S, X/A

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

_UCSunnydale, Walsh's class_

_Mmmmm, how I would kill to just put on my Yummy-sushi pajamas and crawl into bed right now. Oh my gosh, this is so boring. What is she talking about? Cheese? Hmm, everyone here is listening, maybe I should too. Why is the TA staring at me. What's his name again? Rally? No, that's wrong, uhh, Mailly? RILEY! Right. That's his name! Riley… Stop looking at me! _

"Well, that concludes our lesson for today" Walsh said jolting Buffy out of her thoughts. Everyone started to gather their belongings and heading for the door "Don't forget your essays are due next class!"

"So Buff, I noticed that Riley was staring at you for the whole class" Willow pointed out with a sly smile on her lips

"I noticed that too." Buffy stated a bit grossed out

"What if he asks you out? Like on a date!"

"ew. Major ICK factor Will!"

"Why not? He isn't THAT bad looking" Willow joked, both girls started giggling uncontrollably

"Oh yeah, he's as hot a Greek god! Total stud." Buffy joked

"Change that into a GEEK god" said Willow; both girls just started laughing. Not looking at where she was going, Buffy accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" Buffy apologized

"N-no, I-It's my fault," the brown haired girl said as she picked her books from the ground with Buffy's help

"Hi! Are you new here?" Buffy asked handing the girl's books to her

"Um, yeah"

"Well then, Hi! I'm Buffy Summers and this is my friend Willow Rosenberg" greeted Buffy

"H-hi, I'm Winifred Burkle, people call my Fred for short" The girl greeted back shyly

"So, where are you from?" Willow asked

"I'm from Texas" Fred answered

"Really? That's cool!" said Willow and Buffy just grinned

"You know what, why don't we give you a tour around the town? We can introduce you to the Gang" Buffy offered

"S-sure" Fred agreed tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and smiling at Buffy and Willow

"Ok, why don't you drop off your books at our dorm, and we can meet the gang at the Espresso Pump?"

"Ok." They all headed to Willow's and Buffy's dorm and Willow called the gang to tell them to meet the three girls at the Espresso Pump at 4.

Buffy, Willow and Fred had went around town and showed Fred the sights of Sunnydale. They took Fred to the movies and the mall, while at the mall they had meet up with Cordelia and they all headed out to the Espresso Pump to meet with the others.

Entering the Espresso Pump, the four girls spotted Oz, Doyle, Xander and Anya, who was sitting on his lap, sitting at a table. Willow took a seat beside Oz and he put his arms protectively around Willow and giving her a sweet kiss, as Cordelia took a seat on Doyle's lap and wrapping her arms around his neck, as Doyle put his around her waist. Buffy and Fred took the last two empty seats. Fred looking adoringly at the three couples, Buffy tried not to look at the couples as she took her seat.

"So, who's the new member?" Xander asked smiling at Fred

"Oh! This is Winifred Burkle, or Fred. She just moved here from Texas. Fred, this is the gang, that's Xander, on his lap is Anya, that's Oz, Willow's boyfriend, and the lap Cordelia is using as a chair is Doyle!" Buffy introduced Fred to the gang.

A chorus of "Hi!" and "Hello"s sounded from the group.

"Hi" said Fred smiling at the friendly bunch

"So Fred, why did you move from Texas to Sunnyhell?" Xander asked using the other name the gang uses to call Sunnydale

"Well, we moved here because of dad, he got a new job at the local art gallery" Fred explained

"Really? My mom works there also!" Buffy said

"Oh really! That's great!" Fred grinned at Buffy. A comfortable silence fell on the table.

"So, Fred, do you have a boyfriend? 'Cause you can't have Xander." Anya asked and stated protectively.

"Way to break the ice, Anya" commented Cordelia

"W-well, y-yeah, I do" Fred said, blushing

"Is he in Texas?" Cordelia asked

"Oh no, I lived in England for a few years, and we met there. He now attends a University there. His name is Wesley." Fred's answer had shocked everyone and they all turned to look at Buffy. Meanwhile, Buffy was as shocked as the others.

"What university, exactly?" Doyle asked, he was the first one to recover from the shock

"Um, the University of London" Fred said, looking worried because of everyone's shocked faces. Everyone turned to look back at Buffy.

"U-University of… London?" Buffy stuttered staring at Fred

"Yeah. Is there something wrong? Was it something I said?" Fred asked worried, Buffy couldn't answer.

"Well, Buffy's, um, boyfriend sort of goes to there as well" Willow explained cautiously choosing her words

"Oh really? Do you mind if I ask who?"

"Liam O'Connor" Willow answered at the same time as Buffy said "Angel"

"I'm sorry if it brings back bad memories" Fred apologized to Buffy

"No, no its ok" Buffy tried to smile. Silence once again dawned on the table.

"Hi! Are you Buffy Summers?" the sudden voice of the blonde hair, blue-eyed TA surprised everyone. They looked up to see the face of Riley Finn. "Your in Walsh's class right?" Buffy gave Willow a look of panic.

"Uh, yes I am." Buffy answered, giving him a look

"I-I was just w-wondering, if you w-want… if you did the reading on chapter 9?" Riley asked nervously

"uh-huh." Giving him a look again

"O-ok. W-well, some theories, huh? Cheese?" he asks, Buffy gives him even a bigger look. "Well… I-I came over here to… to… if you want to go out with me tonight?"

"I- Well… Ok, how can I put this, I'm not really interested in going out with anyone at the moment" Buffy hoped he got the message

"Oh. Then I'll ask another time," said Riley looking down, humiliated from the rejection. Everyone stared at him as he walked out of the Espresso Pump, when he was out of view they all started laughing uncontrollably. Riley's face after Buffy rejected him was just too funny!

"Oh man, that was funny! Did you see his face! Priceless." Xander said after laughing.

"Cheese?!" laughed Doyle

"Oh, look at the time. I have to work on an Essay for Walsh's classes" Buffy said, standing up and grabbing her coat, "are we still Bronzing tonight?" She asked

"Yes" was heard from the original members of the gang, and a "what's bronzing?" coming from Fred.

"It's a local club called the Bronze. Well, it's the only club here in Sunnydale" Oz explained

"Oh, I see"

"So, you with?" Oz asked

"Sure" Fred answered, as all of them headed back for the campus.

_  
Meanwhile at the University of London_

"Good practice today, Angel" Wesley Wyndham-Pryce said while changing into his clothes in the men's locker room

"Yeah" Angel agreed

"Why don't we go out tonight? The local club Oxigen?" William Whickam or known to everyone as 'Spike'.

"Sure" Angel agreed. They all walked out of the locker room, planning to meet at the club by 8.

When they got there at eight o'clock, the club was full of people. A brunette came up to Spike and kissed him hard on the lips.

"Boys, this here is Faith Walters" Spike introduced putting a protective arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Hi" Angel and Wesley greeted

"Faith, this is Angel and Wesley" Spike introduced, Faith just smiled back. They all headed to a table near back of the club.

A few minutes later, when Spike and Faith were out dancing, Angel and Wesley were sitting at the table talking; Angel felt a hand on shoulder. Turning around, he came face to face with a blonde.

"Hi, I'm Nina; I noticed you're here by yourself. So I thought you might want to dance?" She asked, _by myself? I'm not by myself _Angel thought

"I'm sorry, I… Have a girlfriend" Angel said, _it'll work for now_, Angel thought

"Oh, sorry to bother you then" Nina apologized and walked away

"You have girlfriend?" Wesley asked

"No, not really" Angel answered guilty, looking at Wesley

"Then why did you tell her that you have one?" Wesley asked amused

"Well, we were together back in Sunnydale. We had a fight over a stupid mistake I made and since that fight, I haven't talked to her." Angel explained

"So technically, you never broke up." Wesley pointed out. Just then Angel's words dawned on him, "wait, your girlfriend is from SUNNYDALE?"

"Yeah"

"My girlfriend just moved there! She goes to UC Sunnydale" Wesley explained

"Does she know a blonde named Buffy Summers?!" Angel exclaimed

"Um, I think she mentioned someone with that name. Is Buffy friends with a girl named Willow?" Wesley asked

"Yeah, Willow's my cousin!" Angel answered his mood shifted from excited to ecstatic.

"Well, isn't this a big coincidence!"

"I know. What a coincidence" Angel laughed "Who's your girlfriend?"

"Fred, Winifred Burkle" Wesley answered just realizing that he didn't tell Angel who Fred is.

Spike and Faith arrived back at the table. The four had started talking and getting to know each other.

Faith had moved to England 2 years ago with her mother, to get away from her father's drinking and drug addiction. There she met Spike, they've been going out since they had met. They both had planned on going to the same University to save themselves from a long-distance relationship. Spike had lived in England since birth; when he was 4 years old, his parents had died from a car accident. After the death of his parents, he moved in with his uncle. When he turned 15 he had left his uncle's place because of his abuse and drinking, since then, he had lived on his own.

Wesley lived in England his whole life, and met Fred when she moved to England from Texas. They had been dating for 2 ½ years and had a long distance relationship. A few years later, she moved back to Texas and now she is attending University in Sunnydale. s

Angel told Spike, Wesley and Faith about his life back in Sunnydale; told them stories about the gang and about Buffy. The group of 4 had spent the night talking and laughing in the club.

At the end of the night, the four all headed back to the University. Wesley suggested that Angel should stop over at his dorm to call Fred. When they arrived, Wesley dialed Fred's dorm room number, but the line was busy. Instead, they called Fred's cell phone. Both men were waiting for someone to pick up on the other line.

RING

RING

RING

RING

"Hello…"

TBC!


	5. Chapter 5

**Untitled**   
**Disclaimer:** Not mine! So don't sue! It belongs to Joss and people.  
**Distribution:** you want it? Take it, just ask first please.  
**Pairings: **B/A, W/O, C/D, Wes/F, F/S, X/A

RECAP: 

RING

RING

RING

RING

"Hello…"

------------------------------------------

"Hello… this is Fred; sorry I'm not able to answer the phone right now. Please leave your name and number, and I'll try to call you back as soon as possible! Thank you!"

"Hi Fred! Please call me back! I love you!" Wesley left a message, "Sorry, Angel. It was her voicemail." Wesley apologized, feeling guilty for bringing his friend's hopes up.

"It's ok, Wesley." Said Angel, "I guess I'll go now, thanks for trying." Angel walked out of the dorm room.

Walking into his dorm room that he shared with James; Angel saw him put the phone down, James obviously just ended his phone call with whoever was on the other line.

"Angel! W-what are you doing here?" James looked like a deer caught in headlights

"I live here" Angel answered him, giving him a look.

"Oh right. Well… I'm gonna go over to the party down the hall." He walked out the door

_Weird _Angel thought. Changing into something more comfortable than dark jeans and a grey sweater, Angel went to go brush his teeth and lay down on his bed. Reminiscing back to the days he spent with his friends Sunnydale.

_Flashback _

"_Angel! Hurry your ass up! The gang's waiting!" Buffy yelled from the bottom of the stairs in the O'Connor household. Caroline O'Connor chuckled to herself, hearing the two lovebirds bickering._

"_I'm coming! Hold on!" Angel's voice came from his bedroom at the top of the stairs. You can hear a car honk from outside the house. _

"_Liam Angelus O'Connor, if you don't get your sorry ass down here in 5 seconds, I'm leaving without you! There are plenty of other guys at the beach that can keep me company!" she wicked at Caroline who just walked in. Seeing Angel practically sprint out of his room holding the bag with his beach belongings. He almost tripped down the stairs, trying to prevent his girlfriend from leaving without him. _

"_What other guys?!" He ran towards her and kissed her on the lips. _

_Buffy turned to Caroline, grinning and said, "Works all the time." Caroline laughed. Both teens let go of each other and Buffy walked pass her belongings and walked out the door. _

"_Oh, Angel, Honey Bunny, since it took you so long to get ready, you get special privilege of carrying my stuff to Oz's van!" Buffy smirked turning around; Angel sighed and pleaded his mother to help him carry Buffy's stuff. _

"_Me? She gave you special privilege to carry her stuff! You should be honored!" his mom laughed, Angel groaned. Picking up the bags and walked to the van, wondering what things Buffy brought that made the bag so heavy. Walking into the van, he placed his and Buffy's belongings in the middle, and sat beside his beloved. She grinned at him and kissed him._

_When they arrived at the beach, they found a perfect spot to lay their stuff out. Buffy, Cordelia, Willow and Anya took out their beach towels and laid it out. Meanwhile, the guys were busy bringing out the food and drinks from the van. While the guys were too busy setting up the barbeque, the girls decided to change into their swimsuits and go for a quick swim. The guys were too busy to make remarks about their girlfriend's swimsuits, until they told them they were headed for the water. The four men turned around and noticed what they were wearing. Abandoning their task of trying to get the barbeque going, they quickly grabbed the beach towels and wrapped it around their girlfriends. _

"_HEY! What are you doing?" Cordelia exclaimed _

"_I'm covering you up! You're not wearing anything!" Doyle yelled _

"_What are you talking about? We're wearing our swimsuits?" Willow explained trying to get Oz to let go of the towel _

"_Swimsuits?! Willow Rosenberg, these pieces of fabric are not swimsuits!" Xander exclaimed, worried that other people saw them _

"_Oh, come on! People on TV wear skimpier clothing than this and you know that Xander!" Anya stated matter of factly. _

"_Is it legal to wear that out in public?" Angel asked Buffy_

"_Of course it is, silly! They wouldn't sell in the stores if they weren't." Buffy scoffed, "You guys are just being paranoid. Now let us go! We wanna go swimming!"_

"_NO!" all four men yelled. The girls turned to look at their boyfriends and shot daggers at them. The guys let go of the blankets and took a step back.  
_

"_Thank you." Cordelia sighed, "Now, us girls are going to go for a swim. We'll be back." The four girls turned and started to walk towards the water, the guys just watching them walk away staring incredulously at their "swimsuits". _

"_Oh yeah. We so have them wrapped around our little fingers" Willow laughed, "what's wrong with our swimsuits anyway?" She asked looking down at herself and her friends. _

_All the girl's swimsuits were similar in style but each had different colours and patterns. Cordelia was wearing a red bikini with white stripes; Anya was wearing a black swimsuit; Willow was wearing a blue bikini with white polka-dots; and Buffy was wearing a simple emerald green swimsuit. All swimsuits, tied at the base of the neck and at the middle of the back, the bottom part of the swimsuits were held together by strings that were tried together at each side of the hip. _

"_There's nothing wrong with our swimsuits, the guys are just being… guys." Buffy explained. The girls laughed and ran to the water. 20 minutes of swimming around, relaxing in the water and talking about the latest gossip at school, the girls returned to their area and wrapped themselves with the towels. The guys were sitting around the barbeque, which they finally got to work, when the girls went over to their respective partners and sat in their laps. _

_The day was spent talking, cooking food, laughing, joking around, playing games and swimming (again). After everyone was done swimming, they changed into their clothes and just sat around. _

_Buffy and Angel got up from the group and told them they were going to go for a walk together. Telling them they would be back in 15 minutes or so. Walking down by the shore, they walked hand in hand, basking in the moment. They stopped by a bunch of boulders, and they decided to climb one. When they reached the top, Angel sat down with Buffy in between his legs; they stayed in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes, watching the waves hit the boulders. _

"_I love you" Angel whispered in Buffy's ear _

_Buffy smiled, "I love you" _

_Angel put his chin on her shoulder. "Oh! I have something to give you." Reaching into his pocket he took something out and clutched it in his hand. Opening it Buffy gasped at what he got her. _

"_Angel, It's beautiful!" _

"_My grandfather – before he passed away – told me that back in Ireland, the people would exchange this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty… and the heart… well, you know… wear it with the heart pointing towards you. It means you belong to somebody. Like this…" He took her hand in his and slipped the ring on the proper way. Showing her that he has one of his own and is wearing it the same way she is. _

_Buffy turned herself around, but not leaving his arms, and looked at him. She smiled with tears in her eyes. "Thank you. It's beautiful." _

"_Not as beautiful as you" Angel whispered. Their lips meeting in a gentle kiss, Angel's tongue licked her lips, granting access into her mouth. The kiss started getting heated and hands started to roam. Just then, they felt small droplets of water from the waves hit their faces. They pulled away and smiled at each other. _

"_I love you" they both said at the same time. _

"_I think we should head back" Buffy suggested, Angel nodded. They climbed down the boulder and walked back to the gang. When they arrived the others were cleaning up and loading everything back into the van. Buffy and Angel went different ways to help the others. Once everything was in the van, the 8 teens loaded into the van and Oz dropped everyone off. _

_End of Flashback_

Angel smiled to himself. It was one of the most memorable moments he shared with Buffy. Lifting his hand to his face, and stared at the Claddagh ring that he never took off. _How are you my beloved? _He asked himself, before drifting off to sleep, he was sure that he heard her whisper back, _I miss you. _

_Meanwhile in Sunnydale _

_How are you my beloved? _Buffy clearly heard Angel's voice whispered. _I miss you, _she thought. She opened her jewelry box, and took out the claddagh ring he gave her. Smiling at the memory, she slipped it on the way he told her. Checking herself in the mirror, she applied a tiny bit of makeup and walked out the door. She walked to Cordelia and Anya's room; knocking on the door, and hearing a 'come in!' she walked in. Willow had left earlier than Buffy and picked Fred up, now they could leave. The five girls walked out the dorm and waited for Oz to pick them up.

When they arrived at the Bronze, they grabbed their usual table at the back. They sat and talked about nothing at all. The couples went out to dance, while Buffy and Fred stayed at the table.

"So Fred, tell me about Wesley" Buffy asked, smiling when she saw the Texan's face light up at the sound of her boyfriend's name.

"Well, he has dark hair and has an English accent. He's sweet, kind, smart, cute, and sweet – oh I already said that" She grinned sheepishly

"He sounds like a great guy!" Buffy commented

"He is!" Fred grinned, "So, what about Angel? How is he like?"

"Well, he's the tall, dark and handsome type. He has dark hair and dark chocolate eyes. He has this smirk that just makes your knees weak. He broods, a lot, but he denied he broods at all" Buffy laughed, "umm… he's smart and he's into history. That's why he's in London, he got a history scholarship" Buffy's face fell

"I'm sorry I brought it up." Fred apologized when she saw Buffy's face change

"No, no, it's not your fault." Buffy assured her

"If you don't mind me asking, but did you and Angel break up?" Fred asked

"I—I guess… I think, well. Technically, no." Buffy wasn't sure they broke up or not. But it seemed like they did.

"What happened?"

"Well, he never told me that he applied for the University of London until his acceptance letter came in. He came over and told me that he got full scholarship and that he was leaving. I felt betrayed because he didn't even bother telling me; he told me that he never thought he would be accepted. Because I felt that he lied to me, I sorta exploded in his face. We yelled, and I told him that I needed time to collect my thoughts and let things sink in – This was a week before his departure – and he gave me time. But, I guess I took that time for granted, and it was already too late; he had left for England, I tried running after him, but… I was too late." Buffy's eyes brimmed with tears. Fred gave her a comforting hug.

"I can ask Wesley if he can tell Angel to call you." Fred suggested

"Um, I don't think so Fred. I know he's moved on and I don't want to just barge into his life again." Buffy shook her head

"Are you sure? Come on Buffy, what could possibly go wrong if he called you?"

"Well, I always call him and I tell his roommate to tell him to call me. But, he hasn't called yet." Buffy said

"Oh… Ok. If that's what you want" Fred said _I'm going to find out why Angel hasn't called Buffy. _

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted. They all drove back to the dorms and got some rest.

When Fred entered her dorm, she noticed that she left her cell phone on her desk. She picked it up and noticed that there was one missed call. _Wonder who called, _she thought. Dialing the number for her voicemail, she listened to the caller.

TBC!

A/N: finally!!! Hello again everyone! My writers block finally went away. I AM SOO sorry that I haven't updated in a year! I didn't know that it would take me this long. School is still hectic, but guess what! SPRING BREAK is coming soon, so lots of updates to come! YAAY! HAHA! I re-wrote the last 4 chapters. I caught a lot of bad spelling/grammar. So, **REVIEW!**


End file.
